2014 Chennai train bombing
2014 Chennai train bombing is the explosion of two low-intensity bombs on the early hours of 1 May 2014 in a Guwahati bound train from Bangalore arriving at the Chennai Central railway station, killing 1 woman passenger and injuring at least 14 others. Attack The Guwahati bound train from Bangalore, Guwahati-Bangalore Express was scheduled to arrive at Chennai around 05:30 AM IST. But it had arrived late around 07:05 AM IST. While the train was stationed at Platform 9 of the railway station, two bombs had blasted at the junction of S4 and S5 coaches at 07:15 AM IST. On hearing the explosion, panicked passengers had rushed out of the train One of the bombs had exploded under the seat of the 24-year-old deceased woman. With the 24-year-old female dead has been identified as Swathi Parachuri, employed with Tata Consultancy Services (TCS) in Bangalore, and was travelling to her home town Guntur in Andhra Pradesh, five passengers of the injured fourteen were admitted in serious condition in the Rajiv Gandhi General Hospital. Aftermath Investigation The damaged bogies were detached and the whole train was searched by a bomb-disposal squad and was then allowed to carry on with its onward journey. Following the incident police have mounted a massive search operation in all the trains. The cause of explosion and device used for it were being probed. A suspect who had been detained by Tamil Nadu Police was found to be innocent. Union Home Minister Sushil Kumar Shinde who was busy in election campaigning in Himachal Pradesh for Congress has stated that his officials were directed to provide all assistance to Tamil Nadu government. An investigation by a Special Investigation Team (SIT) has been ordered. A National Investigation Agency team was sent to Chennai to assist in the case. Tamil Nadu Chief Minister Jayalalithaa ordered a CB-CID probe into the blasts. Initial investigation revealed that the bombs might have been planted in the train five to six hours before it blasted. Also, the devices used in the bomb were found to be similar to the one used in Patna rally bombing that occurred six months before. Security Measures Immediately after the blasts, security was tightened across the major crowded areas of the state. Alerts have been sounded in the neighbouring state of Andhra Pradesh, with police checking all major railway stations across the state. Also, a high security red alert has been declared in the capital Delhi Compensation The deceased identified as 24-year-old Swathi Parachuri travelling from Bangalore to Vijayawada, had been sitting in the seat where the explosion occurred. Union railway minister, Mallikarjun Kharge announced an ex-gratia of 1 lakh (100,000 Rupees, approx. 1667 USD) to the family of the dead woman, 25,000 for grievously injured and 5,000 for those with minor injuries. Tamil Nadu Chief Minister Jayalalithaa also announced a solatium of 100,000 to the family of the dead, 50,000 to those who suffered serious injuries and 25,000 to other injured people. Fake Bomb scare On the day following the bombing, an anonymous call about a bomb Express Avenue mall in Chennai was made, which resulted in closing of the mall for public for a few hours on 2 May and after searching the mall for suspicious objects, police declared it as a hoax. Similar bomb threat calls were made to an education institution and a suburban railway station in Chennai on the day after the bombing, which prompted the police to issue warning against such activities. Law enforcement was kept on alert for a while following the explosion and subsequent threats. References Category:Train bombings Category:Improvised explosive device bombings in India Category:Terrorist incidents on railway systems Category:Railway accidents in India Category:Terrorist incidents in India in 2014 Category:Chennai Category:Murder in 2014